


lonely god

by one_off_mind



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, Vincent is my comfort character, does this have a resolution?, nothing too graphic tho, ramble writing, vent fic, you decide lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_off_mind/pseuds/one_off_mind
Summary: What is a lonely god to do on a cold, pure white day?A vent fic by one off mind to sort through some unwanted feelings and thoughts.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	lonely god

Steady puffs of air like tiny clouds blew out with every breath Vincent made, and he watched as they twisted and whipped around with the slight wind before disappearing just as quickly and noiselessly as they had initially formed. Shuddering, he pulled his coat a little tighter against his body.

Surrounded by a seemingly endless expanse of snow, all he could think was how small he felt, how small he seemed, a tiny god surrounded by the never-ending blanket of pure, untouched white. How dirty it must be for him to dare ruin such perfection. The thought forced him to let out a small chuckle, expelling more small puffs that just as quickly disappeared into the cold whiteness.

The park was empty. This early in the day, hardly anyone passed through, and the few people who did were often just passing through on a quick morning stroll before bustling off to work or school or wherever it was they needed to go. Standing atop a once grassy hill, beneath a tall birch tree that had long since lost its leaves, Vincent could only look down. He’d considered hanging himself from his tree, he thought, many times. He could come into the park just early enough that no one would be there, just as he was now, and make quick work of it. But then, thinking it was much easier than actually gathering up the courage to carry it through, and Vincent wasn’t too good at climbing trees anyway.

He leaned back against the tree, slowly sliding down until his bottom touched the snow and his legs were spread out in front of him.

Surrounded by the certainly endless expanse of snow, all he could think was how alone he felt, how alone he seemed, an insignificant god sitting by himself beneath a sleeping tree. Maybe it was lonely, too, sitting atop an empty hill all the time, through the monotonous cycle of the seasons, rain and shine and snow and then rain again. But then, on weekends and after school let out for the day, the tree would be met with all the company it could hope for, small children hanging from its branches, laughing and playing around it until dark, and in the early light of morning, the quiet god Vincent Wordsworth would come and sit at its roots.

Perhaps that was enough for the tree, but a tree wasn’t much in the way of company, Vincent thought.

The tree shook its thin, tired branches, as though reading his mind and trying to call out in protest. _“I’m plenty good company, thanks!”_ The tree was saying.

“Yes, of course you are.” Vincent whispered aloud in reply.

The sky was starting to change color, the dark blues and purples fading into brighter pinks and yellows and oranges as the sun started to peek its head over the horizon and through the thin blanket of clouds, packing away the moon and the stars and the nighttime sky to make way for it.

Vincent gave a small smile. “Good morning.” He whispered, this time to the sun.

Even the sun and moon seemed to be in good company, he noticed, the former spending the day surrounded by many light and soft clouds that would pass by and wave and maybe strike up a conversation or two, and the latter accompanied by millions upon millions of glittering stars that winked and smiled and gave a friendly _“How do you do?”_ every once in a while, as well. How lovely it would be to join them.

Vincent felt his smile begin to tremble, but if only to keep up appearances for the waking sun, he held it as long as he could.

What a tiny, insignificant, _lonely_ god he was. What a pathetic _person_ he was, getting jealous over trees and stars and the sun and moon. But then, that’s just what he was: insignificant, lonely, a pathetic god who wouldn’t be missed if he were to die or disappear or just cease to exist entirely. Not that he should have cared if anyone would really miss him, but the thought crossed his mind more than once or twice or even a few times.

With a sigh, Vincent took off his gloves and slapped his cold hands against his cheeks, hoping the cold would shock some sense into his system. _“Stop thinking like that.”_ He said to himself.

It was getting late. Soon enough, the morning joggers, dog walkers and children would be coming through the park, and that perfect blanket of pure white from the previous night’s snow would be tainted with footprints and color. With another small shudder, the lonely god stood up, replacing his gloves and shoving his hands into his pockets. In his pocket he felt – and quite frankly, he forgot he had brought it or even his reason for doing so – his phone, and somewhat mindlessly, he pulled it out.

Vincent didn’t really expect any missed calls or messages. In fact, it was rare that he ever received any notifications to begin with, aside from the occasional scam email or text. Yet all the same, he checked, pressing down on the power button to see the bright screen blink to life. As he started back down the hill, making extra sure not to accidentally slip or misstep, his eyes landed on a single message notification.

 **Charlotte:**  
Good morning, C.

Vincent didn’t pull his eyes away, at first, his breath streaming out in thin puffs that only temporarily obscured his vision of the screen before dissipating, just as fast. The message sat for that short while, the smallest burst of color in the endless white of Vincent’s world. Pressing his mouth into a thin line, he tapped out a response, the cold not bothering him as much as it had a moment prior.

 **C:  
** Hello, Charlotte, good morning!


End file.
